1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit mounted on a hard disk drive or the like which adopts an optical assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an optical assist system (an optical assist magnetic recording system) has been known as a magnetic recording system for a hard disk drive or the like that is capable of recording information at high density in a small recording magnetic field by heating a hard disk drive under irradiation of near-field light during recording of information, and then recording the information with a magnetic head in a state where the coercive force of the hard disk drive is reduced.
There has been proposed that, for example, in an optical assist magnetic recording device which adopts an optical assist system, a heat-assisted magnetic recording head including a suspension and an optical waveguide (secondary optical waveguide) provided thereon is supported by a floating slider (cf. for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548).
An optical waveguide (first optical waveguide) which is different from a secondary optical waveguide and a near-field light generating unit disposed thereunder are provided on the floating slider. By arranging an end portion of the secondary optical waveguide in opposed relation to the upper end portion of the first optical waveguide, light transmitted through the secondary optical waveguide passes through the first optical waveguide and is applied to the near-field light generating unit, thereby heating a hard disk drive.